


Spilled Coffee

by Moonrose91



Series: The Coffee of Life [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Battle, F/M, Hostage Situation, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Coffee

Jarvis didn’t like it when Darcy decided to go running off into the fray during Avengers battles, but even he knew that he couldn’t stop her.

He didn’t even think locking her in the Hulk Tank would stop her.

Coulson is giving orders and he mostly keeps out of the way and hidden, eyes ‘Matrix green’ (Darcy’s gleeful description of them) as he searched through the computer systems that the villain of the week had set up in hopes of leveling an entire city block.

They had already removed the civilians, but Darcy had needed to see for herself and had torn off. Had rushed and run, armed with experimental weapons (he wondered sometimes if Tony was too indulgent to Darcy or not) that would, most likely, not blow up on her.

She had thought she had seen a civilian, which Jarvis knew to be nearly impossible (he was a living machine; he really didn’t have grounds to say anything was impossible), but Coulson sent her out.

And now she was out there and Jarvis was hacking and keeping up a running commentary with both Tony and Darcy.

He accepted information as it was processed and he smiled briefly at Darcy’s squeal of success as she managed to do…something.

He frowned when he heard Clint go _“Whoot, way to go Darce!”_

It was never a good thing when Clint was impressed.

“What did she do?” Coulson questioned.

_“Uh…nothing…just…something she’s been trying to do for a while is all,”_ Clint answered.

_“Yeah, nothin’ of importance Coul…uh-oh,”_ Darcy answered and Jarvis felt Coulson tense next to him.

“Lewis, uh-oh? What do you mean ‘uh-oh’?” Coulson demanded.

_“I found the civilians.”_

“And?”

_“Well, let’s just say their either brainwashed or…not civilians,”_ Darcy answered.

Coulson was about to demand a clarification, he had that stance, when the sound of bullets suddenly filled Darcy’s comm., along with her shout of surprise and a clattering sound as she hit the ground.

And Clint cursing, and Steve questioning what was going on.

“Iron Man, can you do a fly by and check on Lewis?” Coulson questioned.

_“If I knew where she was, yeah, but Hawkeye hasn’t said, he’s just cursing and shouting at Darcy to get up,”_ Tony explained.

Jarvis turned some of his immense ability to finding Darcy and rattled off the coordinates, even when the heard the Hulk’s distant roar and lightning crackled.

_“Thor doesn’t have a comm., right?”_ Clint asked.

“Correct. He shorts them out.”

_“Good. Because Darce was shot and they’re coming up to get her,”_ Clint reported.

Jarvis moved to stand, but Coulson’s hand on his shoulder on stilled him, if only because he had no desire to snap Coulson’s arm in multiple places all the way up to his shoulder if he pushed.

“Iron Man, did you get that?” Coulson called.

_“On it. Keep Vision back,”_ Tony answered and Jarvis pulled a face.

They had been trying to think of a codename for him ever since the day had bargained for a man she called ‘Moz’.

Apparently reporters had caught sight of him, but not a good enough one to realize that he was an android and this newest name nearly made Jarvis roll his eyes in annoyance, though it was a rather apt description of him.

He did, in fact, see everything.

It was amazing the types of revenge one could inflict when certain information could…not the time to think on that.

Jarvis instead listened to Darcy’s half of the comm. as he released viruses into the various computer programs the villain was using.

It was rather vicious when the robots turned on their controllers.

_“Get a med team waiting Coulson. I got her,”_ Tony stated and Jarvis let out a relieved sigh, even as he turned his mind to gaining revenge.

“How bad is it?” Coulson asked.

_“I don’t know. The suit sensors are good, but not that good. She’s starting to go into shock, however,”_ Tony answered and Jarvis tensed, before his eyes took a red tint around the green.

“Black Widow, did you hear that?” Coulson questioned.

_“Perfectly. Sending Vision?”_ Natasha answered.

“I think he might harm me if I stopped him. Rogers, focus on your area. Widow and Vision will take care of that part,” Coulson answered, lifting his hand from Jarvis’s shoulder as he did so.

Jarvis was gone, eyes an odd mix of red and green as he went into his ‘battle mode’ (Tony and Darcy cheerfully called it this after the third fight had activated it and Jarvis merely had stared at them with cool indifference, never pointing out he was programmed to be a bodyguard _and_ butler).

He was gone, easily taking out two robots that were sparking from their systems failing (meaning they were directionless and dangerous to everyone) and he took the angle of the building that Darcy had been shot on top of and he moved quickly. Once in the alleyway, he jumped up and began to use the walls, by leaping back and forth, to ascend faster up to the roof, his landing soft enough not to do any structural damage.

He moved quickly, dropping down through the skylight and landing in a shower of glass. He stood and looked around, the computers sparking as he sends out a low level EMP blast.

The people were startled from his entrance, but had turned on him quickly.

The fight went by even faster when Natasha entered, since she was really the better fighter.

He just couldn’t be killed, or easily stopped.

Or, really, stopped at all.

He pins the head man to the ground, ignoring the cracking of bones, and the man’s scream. “Widow?” he questioned and Natasha stepped forward with a cruel smirk on her face.

“Thank you Vision,” she answered and Jarvis backed off.

Instead, he turned and looked at all the destruction before going over to the computers and carefully working on removing what was needed.

While the computers were crashed, he could, most likely, figure out what was needed.

Coulson was rattling off things and he silently answered various inquiries.

“Widow, they said they need him alive. Apparently, Iron Man has a mind reading device he wishes to try out,” Jarvis stated and Natasha glanced over at him.

“Really? Doesn’t that mean it will probably explode?” Natasha questioned, her tone innocent.

On her emotionless face, it was very frightening.

“Quite possibly,” Jarvis answered and the man whimpered before he spilled.

Natasha rolled her eyes and her lips quirked up, even as Jarvis internally wished that Tony did, in fact, need to test out a mind reading machine.

It wouldn’t take more than a nudge to make it blow up.

* * *

Jarvis sighed as he sat next to Darcy’s hospital bed.

She had been shot, three times. They were clean, straight through twice but the third had needed to be surgically removed. They had all caused considerable internal bleeding and she had gone into shock. They had managed to get through the surgery without losing Darcy and now she was lying there, sleeping, with one hole in her upper right arm, one that had also managed to crack a few of her ribs before lodging there, and one that was less a hole and more a graze just below where her ribs had taken a bullet.

It had been a miracle she hadn’t died and Jarvis looked up as someone entered.

It was Pepper. “Miss Potts,” he greeted, standing.

“Pepper, please, Jarvis,” she responded and Jarvis merely nodded.

“Miss Potts,” he began, but she gave him a glare.

“Pepper,” he amended and she smiled.

“Pepper, it is late. As much as I enjoy your companionship, why are you neglecting your needed rest to visit?” he questioned.

She smiled and placed a hand on his arm. “I came to see if you were all right,” she explained.

“I have no need for sustenance or rest, though I often partake in rest due to Darcy desiring to have me close,” he answered.

“Not what I came to check up on,” she corrected softly and turned to look at Darcy.

“I’ve been here, you know. Sitting next to a bedside, wondering if the one I love is going to wake up. Doesn’t matter how small, or how big, it is. It never gets any easier and it never stops my heart from nearly stopping when it happens again,” Pepper added softly, squeezing his arm gently, but…

She’s right.

Jarvis has never come so close to losing Darcy before.

He’s…

“I almost lost her,” he whispered and curled over Pepper, pressing his face, gently, to her shoulder.

He didn’t have tear ducts (Tony was working on it, since looking human always wasn’t enough, according to Tony), but it felt nice, being supported by someone who understood.

He held Pepper in a hug, tight but not too tight, and relished in the comfort of someone who understood.

But it didn’t make it easier to stare at Darcy and realize he had been so close to staring at her gravestone that he didn’t want to let her out of his sight.

And for the next month, he didn’t, much to Darcy’s annoyance and amusement.


End file.
